nordyckafandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspy Owcze
thumb|300px|Farerska owca podziwia panoramę [[Klaksviku]] Wyspy Owcze (farer. Føroyar, pot. Faroje) - archipelag 18 wysp wulkanicznych na Morzu Norweskim położony w trójkącie między Norwegią, Islandią i Wielką Brytanią. Wyspy stanowią autonomiczne terytorium zależne Danii. Głównymi miastami na Wyspach są Tórshavn (stolica), Klaksvík, Hoyvík oraz Argir. Geografia Znajdujący się 430 km na południe od Islandii, 600 km na zachód od Norwegii i 300 km na północ od Szkocji archipelag zajmuje powierzchnię blisko 1400 km2 rozciągając się na długości 113 km od północy do południa i 75 km od zachodu na wschód. Linia brzegowa mierzy ok. 1100 km. Najwyższym szczytem jest Slættaratindur (882 m n.p.m.)faroeislands.dk - Faroe Islands in a nutshell. Historia Klimat thumb|300px|Pogoda na Wyspach bywa nieobliczalna (patrz 6:10) Wyspy leżą w strefie klimatu umiarkowanego, chłodnego, który charakteryzuje się stosunkowo ciepłymi zimami i chłodnymi latami. Archipelag znajduje się pod wpływem ogrzewającego Prądu Zatokowego oraz chłodnych mas powietrza znad Grenlandii co objawia się częstymi zmianami pogody. Cztery pory roku w trakcie jednego farerskiego dnia nie są rzadkim zjawiskiem. Na Wyspach jest zwykle pochmurno, często występują mgły, opady i silne wiatry. Statystykiyr.no - dane dla Tórshavn * Średnia temperatura w styczniu: 3,4 C * Średnia temperatura w lipcu: 10,3 C * Dni deszczowe w roku: 210 Kuchnia thumb|300px|Baranina, z której powstanie [[skerpikjøt, w trakcie suszenia]] Lokalnymi specjałami są głównie dania przygotowywane z baraniny, ryb, grindwali oraz ptaków (m.in. maskonurów): * Ræstur fiskur - suszona ryba * Skerpikjøt - suszona baranina podawana w cienkich, delikatnych plasterkach jako składnik "otwartych" kanapek przygotowanych na razowym chlebie * Garnatálg - tradycyjne danie (szczególnie popularne w Trøllanes na wyspie Kalsoy) przygotowywane z jelit przypominające nieco islandzie slátur * Tvøst og spik - "dwuczęściowe" danie składające się z mięsa (farer. tvøst) oraz tłuszczu (farer. spik) grindwala Transport thumb|300px|Podróż helikopterem między wyspami thumb|300px|Prom Jósup wpływający do portu w [[Nólsoy]] Dojazd Połączenie z resztą świata zapewniają farerskie linie lotnicze Atlantic Airways, które jako jedyne korzystają z lotniska na wyspie Vágar oferując bezpośrednie loty do Kopenhagi, Reykjaviku, Billund, Bergen i innych europejskich miastatlantic.fo - dostępne połaczenia. Z duńskiego Hirtshals oraz islandzkiego Seyðisfjørður połączenie promowe zapewniają linie Smyril Line. Komunikacja wewnętrxzna Wszystkie wyspy (z wyjątkiem niezamieszkałej Lítla Dímun) połączone są: * autobusemssl.fo - linie autobusowe (farer. Bygdaleiðir - dosł. połączenia między wioskami): 20 linii autobusowych obsługuje państwowa firma Strandfaraskip Landsins, * promemssl.fo - linie promowe (farer. Oyggjaleiðir - dosł. połączenia między wyspami): 8 połączeń obsługuje państwowa firma Strandfaraskip Landsins (jedynie prom na Mykines wymaga wcześniejszej rezerwacji), * helikopteremssl.fo - rozkład lotów helikopterówatlantic.fo - rozkład lotów helikopterów (farer. Tyrlan): loty pasażerskie odbywają się w trzy dni tygodnia - środy, piątki i niedziele (oraz od czerwca do sierpnia w poniedziałki). Państwowe dotacje sprawiają, że cena biletu na przelot jest najniższa na świecieatlantic.fo - tabela opłat, * podmorskimi tunelami: między Vágar i Streymoy oraz Eysturoy i Borðoy. Wyspy * Borðoy * Eysturoy * Fugloy * Hestur * Kalsoy * Koltur * Kunoy * Lítla Dímun * Mykines * Nólsoy * Sandoy * Skúvoy * Stóra Dímun * Streymoy * Suðuroy * Svínoy * Vágar * Viðoy Ciekawostki thumb|300px|[[Kirkjubøargarður, najstarszy do dzisiaj zamieszkany drewniany dom na świecie]] thumb|300px|[[Løgting - budynek farerskiego parlamentu (uznawanego za najstarszy, do dziś funkcjonujący w Europie)]] thumb|300px|[[Föroya Bjór, jeden z dwóch farerskich browarów]] thumb|300px|[[Gongin, niegdyś głowna ulica stołecznego Tórshavn]] * Ze względu na silne wiatry jedyne drzewa na archipelagu to sztuczne nasadzenia w miastach. * Uwzględniając wyłącznie kryteria fizyczno-geograficzne, archipelagu nie powinno zaliczać się do Europy. Od szelfu kontynentalnego oddziela je bowiem Rów Szetlandzkiwyspy-owcze.pl. * Wiele domów tradycyjnych, jak również nowo budowanych, ma dachy porośnięte trawą. * Pierwszy program farerskiej telewizji nadano w roku 1978. * Na Wyspach mieszka 48 tys. osób oraz 84 tys. owiec. * Farerczycy od czasów średniowiecznych używają jednostki powierzchni mørk. Określa ona obszar pozwalający na wykarmienie 32 owiec. Jej wielkość nie jest stała - jest zależna od żyzności gleby oraz ukształtowania terenu. * Zasady wypasu farerskich owiec określają przepisy wprowadzone w roku 1298wyspy-owcze.pl - Przewodnik. * Na Wyspach Owczych znajduje się: ** osiem kwiaciarni, ** osiem sklepów państwowego monopolu alkoholowegoRúsdrekkasøla landsins, ** cztery rozgłośnie radiowefaroeislands.com, ** dwa browary: Okkara w Velbastaður oraz Föroya Bjór w Klaksvik, ** 116 miejscowości, w tym dwie o identycznej nazwie - Nes na wyspach Eysturoy i Vágar- Nes, Eysturoyfaroeislands.dk - Nes, Vágar, ** jedenaście lądowisk dla helikopterówlandsverk.fo - helipads, ** 13 konsulatów (wszystkie w Tórshavn)faroeislands.com, ** 61 latarni morskichlandsverk.fo - Lighthouses and Sailing Routes, ** 463 km dróg krajowych, ** 19 tuneli (w tym dwa podmorskie) o łącznej długości 42 kmwikipedia.org - List of tunnels of the Faroe Islands (w tym pięć tuneli na Kalsoy), ** dwa kinaHagstova Føroya, ** ponad 100 aktywnie działających zespołów muzycznychfaroe.pl - Muzyka w kulturze Wysp Owczych, ** specjalny wydział drogówki zajmujący się potrąceniami owiec. * Wyspy Owcze nie są członkiem Unii Europejskiej, ani porozumienia z Schengen (mimo to na granicy nie jest prowadzona kontrola paszportowa). Obywatele duńscy mieszkający na Wyspach nie są uznawani za obywateli Unii. * W języku farerskim występuje ok. 250 słów na określenie deszczu i ok. 350 na określenie wiatru. * Znajdujący się na wyspie Viðoy klif przylądka Enniberg jest najwyższy w Europie - ma on wysokość 745 m. * Wybudowany w XI wieku Kirkjubøargarður jest najstarszym do dzisiaj zamieszkanym drewnianym domem na świecie. * Jedyną niezamieszkaną wyspą jest Lítla Dímun. * Jedyną osada na Wyspach, która nie znajduje się nad morzem jest Vatnsoyrar położona nad największym farerskim jeziorem Leitisvatnfaroeislands.dk - Vatnsoyrar. * Każde miejsce na Wyspach oddalone jest od brzegu morza o najwyżej 5 km. * Piłkarz Torkil Nielsen, zdobywca jedynej bramki w pierwszym zwycięskim spotkaniu Farerczyków w oficjalnym spotkaniu o punkty, jest również trzykrotnym indywidualnym szachowym mistrzem Wysp Owczych. * Nazwy północnych, sąsiadujących ze sobą wysp Kunoy i Kalsoy w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznaczają Wyspa Kobiet i Wyspa Mężczyzn. * W alfabecie farerskim nie występują litery c''', '''w oraz z, zaś litera ð jest zwykle niemaLockwood, An Introduction To Modern Faroese. * Jedynymi roślinami, które można z powodzeniem hodować na Wyspach są ziemniaki (rosną pod specjalną "kołderką" z mchu) i rabarbar (z którego Farerczycy pędzą bimberfaroe.pl - Vágar i Mykines). Galeria Tórshavn.jpg|Tórshavn - stolica Wysp Bøur.jpg|Domy kryte darnią w miejscowości Bøur Klaksvik.jpg|Widok na Klaksvik Mykines_2.jpg|Mykines - najbardziej na zachód wysunięta wyspa archipelagu Eggjarklettur.jpg|Widok na Eggjarklettur na wyspie Nólsoy Farerska mgła.jpg|Mglisty dzień na Wyspach Filmy Faroe Islands Faroe Islands HD|Podróż przez Wyspy Traffic Information - Faroe Islands Landsverk|Ruch drogowy na Farojach Passenger Ship Smyril in bad weather|Statek Smyril na wzburzonym morzu The legendary football match between Faroe Islands and Austria|Mecz kwalifikacyjny do Euro 1992: Wyspy Owcze - Austria 1:0 Greece vs Faroe Islands 1-0 - All Goals and Highlights|Mecz kwalifikacyjny do Euro 2016: Grecja - Wyspy Owcze 0:1 Faroe Islands multi colored houses of Torshavn|Zabudowa Tórshavn Źródła * Marcin Michalski, Maciej Wasielewski, "81:1 Opowieści z Wysp Owczych", Wydawnictwo Czarne 2011 Kategoria:Wyspy Owcze Kategoria:Dania Kategoria:Terytoria zależne